vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah and Marcel
The relationship between Marcel Gerard and Rebekah Mikaelson. '''Rebekah and Marcel have a passionate forbidden love. When they are in the same room, it's like electricity, it's both emotional and physical with them. Although both of them have betrayed the other they still love each other. ''They are known as "Rebel" by fans.'' History Rebekah and Marcel first met during Emil's funeral as Rebekah watched Klaus save Marcel. Marcel grew up with the Mikaelsons and developed feelings for Rebekah. They'd practice fencing together and Marcel had promised to marry her one day. As Marcel grew older into an adult, he still had feelings for her. One day, he tried to kiss her, but Klaus goes against it. Later, after Marcel swam in the Mississippi river and came back, he and Rebekah gave in to their feelings, but Rebekah feared what Klaus would do, but Marcel says he doesn't care, he'll die smiling. Klaus catches them and holds Marcel at the sword and daggers Rebekah for 52 years, but gives Marcel a choice; to undagger Rebekah and live out their years until he's an old man or to be a vampire. He choose to live forever as a vampire, leaving Rebekah daggered for 52 years. The Originals Season One In House of the Rising Son, after returning to New Orleans, Rebekah watches Marcel from afar before he comes to her. He says the last time he saw her, she and her brothers were fleeing New Orleans from Mikael. Rebekah tells him she thought he was dead. Marcel replies that she never found out and asks why she's there. Rebekah asks if Marcel knows where Elijah is. Marcel doesn't answer the question, but Rebekah tells him that if she finds out he's hiding Elijah, she'll kill him herself. In Tangled Up In Blue, Marcel confronts Rebekah about Camille being at the masquerade ball and asks her if she's trying to be cute inviting a human in amidst all these vampires in attendance. Rebekah tells him she thinks he fancies her because of her pure heart and offers to feed it to him. Marcel tells her that jealousy looks good on her. In Sinners and Saints, Rebakah tries to save Elijah from Marcel and goes to St. Anne Chruch to get him. Kieran O'Connell tells Marcel she was snooping around the chruch. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Marcel'' and Rebekah had a'' ''conversation and ended up sleeping together.'' In'' Bloodletting, Marcel shows Rebekah the garden and tell her it is the foundation of a house he was building for them. In ''The River in Reverse, she doesn't give up Marcel's whereabouts to Klaus. She later goes to Marcel's meeting and takes charge of it by kicking out Tyler Lockwood when he suggests to kill a innocent baby. Due to Marcel's views on child abuse he argees and locks him in the Garden. They see Klaus' hybid status and Marcel waves the white flag to save his remaining vampires. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, in the garden, Marcel tells Rebekah that Klaus and him are on good terms and it's not a good idea for him to see her behind Klaus' back. He tells Rebekah that he has people to look out for and he can't turn his back on them, not even for her. She reminds of their secret back in 1919. In The Casket Girls, Rebekah is mad at Marcel for siding with Klaus and tells him to stay away from her. At the end of the episode Rebekah brings Davina to Marcel. '' In ''Apres Moi, Le Deluge, Rebekah convinces Marcel that they must complete the Harvest. In Dance Back from the Grave, ''Marcel confides in her that he was the one to bring Papa Tunde in so they would be together. Rebakah then comes up with the plan to bring to bring Marcel in town. '' ''In Crescent City, Marcel is worried about Rebekah and warns her that the witch Genevieve might be after them. Rebekah tells him that they must get rid of her as they once did, because she could reveal too much secret about their past. At the end of the episode Elijah tells Marcel that witches have Rebekah. In ''Long Way Back From Hell, In Flashbacks to 1919 they sneak around like two teenagers behind Klaus' back and watch Genevieve perform the summoning spell. She catches them in a heated make out season in the morgue. Quotes :'''Young Marcel: "I'm gonna marry you someday." :Rebekah: "I would never marry someone who couldn't beat me in a duel." :-- House of the Rising Son :Rebekah : "And I'm supposed to believe that after a century, suddenly you're willing to risk death at his hands to be with me?" :Marcel :"I want to defend my home. I want to be free, and if that means I get to be with you, all the more reason to bury him." :''-- Bloodletting '' Trivia *Klaus kept them apart but later allowed them to be together in the flashback of Farewell to Storyville. *Klaus daggered Rebekah over her affair with Marcel and gave Marcel two choices: either undagger Rebekah and live out the rest of his human days with her or let her stay daggered and let Klaus turn him into a vampire. Marcel chose to become a vampire, leaving Rebekah daggered for over fifty years which left Rebekah heartbroken. *Marcel had a childhood aspiration to marry Rebekah. *Rebekah was Marcel's first love. *Until Elijah told her otherwise, Rebekah - like her brothers - thought Marcel was dead. *Marcel appeared to be hurt that she never came back to New Orleans to see if he was actually dead. *In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Rebekah tells Marcel that she's no longer interested, but later hooks up with him. *Rebekah asks Marcel to come with her and leave New Orleans, but he says no. *Rebekah tells Marcel that his empire is nothing without someone to share it with which seemed to affect him. She storms off and Marcel is left on the balcony alone, seemingly upset. *Marcel never changed anything in Rebekah's bedroom, for nearly a century. *Marcel designed a mansion for him and Rebekah. *Marcel brought Tunde into New Orleans to scare Klaus away so that he and Rebekah could be together, but after Tunde is killed and Marcel tells Rebekah, she explains theres only one man that Klaus is truely afraid of, her father Mikael. So they lure him to New Orleans. *Their relationship officially ended due to Rebekah leaving town and Marcel deciding to stay in Farewell to Storyville. Gallery To-1x02.jpg Hosueofrising17.jpg Hosueriding14.jpg Rebekahmarcel.jpg Rebekah and Marcel TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Marcel 2 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Marcel 3 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Marcel 4 TO 1x02.jpg Rebekah and Marcel TO 1x04.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel Rebel TO 1x06.jpg RebekahBTS2.jpg tumblr_mwwag97NNr1so55buo3_1280.jpg Rebekah1x0810.png Rebekah1x087.jpg Rebekah1x086.jpg Marcel and Rebekah.jpg|Marcel and Rebekah Rebel 2.jpg rbl.jpg Lwb17rebekahmarcel.jpg Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship